injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5-Finn
(Outside Ben's Headquarters, Insurgency Ben 10 disables the security system.) Finn: '''This must have been some party. Blossom did that, Jake? '''Insurgency Jake: She exposed the identities of all related to Ben. Froze their assets. Made the people consider him a public enemy. Samurai Jack: I can't believe Blossom lost it this bad. After all what Doctor Animo did. Insurgency Batman: In Blossom's mind, she destroyed Townsville. Finn: I wouldn't agree with this. Narrator: For those who didn't understand what Insurgency Batman said, Time for explanation. (Some flashbacks occour) Narrator: Doctor Animo altered Blossom's mind so she thought she was fighting against three HIMs. However, she was simply killing Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Untonium. He linked the nuke's trigger to their heartbeats. When they died, Townsville died with them. And the Insurgent Finn died trying to explain that to her. (Back to the present moment) Samurai Jack: No... Johnny Bravo: Blossom was vulnerable. For the first time in her life. Steven Universe: Her fear won out. Finn: Why did she install the security systems? She already trashed this place. Insurgency Ben 10: Would you take any chances with me? Finn: Well...Yes. Insurgency Ben 10: (to Samurai Jack and Johnny Bravo) I need you both to watch the entrance. (to Steven Universe) you come with me. Finn: Good plan. But isn't doing things by yourself... Well... Your hobby? Insurgency Batman: Splitting up saves time. And you are the best suited for infiltrating. Finn: OK. It's Adventure Time. Samurai Jack: Operation Thunderbolt is on the way. (Insurgency Ben 10 takes out all the automated sentry guns) Steven Universe: (notices some earthquakes) Why is this area trembling? (A giant rock appears from below and as it opens itself, it reveals Regime Terra and Regime Eternal Ninja) Finn: Holy shit. It's Terra. Regime Terra: Yeah. It's showtime. Regime Eternal Ninja: Finn detected. (draws his sword and both clash) Finn: (does a backflip kick and hits Eternal Ninja) How do you like it? Regime Eternal Ninja: Prepare to die! (Finn vs Eternal Ninja (Regime) BEGIN!) (Finn manages to overcome Eternal Ninja's incredible speed.) Finn: Yeah. This pill really works. (Finn goes to save Johnny Bravo who was being dominated by Regime Terra.) Regime Terra: So handsome...and so stupid...(Finn attacks Terra) Finn: That wasn't very nice,princess. (Finn vs Terra (Regime) BEGIN!) (Finn showed his true strength and managed to defeat the princess of Markova) Finn: Though that would relieve me. Samurai Jack: It seems I lost something. Finn: Terra. Where is Eternal Ninja? Steven Universe: In Space. Finn: '''You didn't.... '''Insurgency Ben 10: He's a robot. He can be repaired. Now, let's go. It won't be long before Blossom notices our entrance. (Meanwhile, in Mojo JoJo's Base.) Insurgency Mojo Jojo: So, you want me to scan these duplicates? Regime Blossom: Yes. (gives a blueprint for Mojo Jojo) This is the data of the duplicate Ben 10 who I'm holding in Townsville Prison. Insurgency Mojo Jojo: It may take weeks. Regime Blossom: You will find out. You always do. Insurgency Mojo Jojo: Glad to be at your service. (before Blossom goes away) So... No dinner this evening? The special shipment of the Kansas Beff is on its way. Regime Blossom: Maybe next time. (pauses) The duplicates... Is there a Bubbles, a Buttercup and a Professor Untonium where they came from? Insurgency Mojo Jojo: There was only one Bubbles, only one Buttercup and only one Professor. (Back to Ben's headquarters, Insurgency Ben 10 is along with the displaced heroes in the elevator.) Finn: '''Your headquarters is something... Cool. (Arriving in the underground) '''Samurai Jack: How did you prevent Blossom from seeing the weapon? Insurgency Batman: The walls have been covered by lead polymer. Johnny Bravo: You must have been troubled with all of this. Insurgency Ben 10: Neutralizing Blossom wasn't a task I could do by myself. I needed some DNA Samples from Blossom's closest friends. Finn: Our counterparts. Insurgency Starfire: With our Finn dead and the others backing up her insanity, you have been necessary. (Ben points to the location of the weapon) Insurgency Ben 10: Over there, Steven. (Steven Breaks the wall and finds the vault with the weapon) Finn: A chemical substance? Seriously? Insurgency Ben 10: Hands on the scanners. (The four heroes do so. But Finn notices something which does combine with him) Finn: Black? Insurgency Ben 10: Computer. Analysis. (The computer analyzed the hands and all of them were recognized) Insurgency Ben 10: That's it! Let's go. (Suddenly, a wall is blown as Ben hides the vault) Johnny Bravo: You? Regime Livewire: You let your guard down at your peril, handsome. (While the other heroes fight Livewire,Finn draws his sword and laughs at Regime Johnny Bravo) Regime Johnny Bravo: Our Finn was arrogant too. Finn: And probably handsome too. Regime Johnny Bravo: That's an insult! Nobody is more handsome than Johnny Bravo. (Finn vs. Johnny Bravo (Regime) BEGIN) (Johnny Bravo's muscles weren't enough to take Finn down.) Finn: And another thing. Anyone can have a better looking than yours. (Finn notices Samurai Jack fallen) Finn: '''Jack!!! (Steven Universe traps Livewire) '''Steven Universe: You're done, Leslie. Regime Livewire: You presume too much,handsome. (Livewire uses a shockwave to repel the heroes and damage the vault) Finn: I should have seen this coming. Regime Livewire: You are the last one I need to punish. Finn: You are the one to receive a punishment,Queen of Fables. (Finn vs. Livewire (Regime) BEGIN) (Despite much power, Livewire was no match for Finn) Finn: And sparky makes four. (Insurgency Ben 10 sees the vault damaged) Insurgency Ben 10: Damn it. Finn: Can it be fixed? Insurgency Batman: The weapon is intact. But even with WayneTech assets, we're short on resources. Finn: We have some job to do. (The Insurgents walk away)